Modern vehicles, such as passenger and commercial vehicles, have various systems in which fluid conduits are used to facilitate the movement of a fluid from one location to another. Such vehicles include a fuel fill system. The fuel fill system allows fuel to be introduced to an onboard fuel storage tank. The fuel fill system can include a fuel filler tube to convey fuel from a fuel filler inlet to a fuel storage tank. The fuel fill system can also include a re-circulation tube to prevent the buildup of fuel vapors in certain areas. The re-circulation tube can fluidly connect the fuel storage unit to a portion of the fuel filler tube. The fuel filler tube and the re-circulation tube can be subjected to various forces resulting from collisions, accidents, or impacts to the area of the vehicle near the fuel filler system.